


Keep Your Word

by Raicho



Series: Bitch in Heat [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Bottom Daryl, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Daryl, Top Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: Once you get a fixin’ you can’t go-a quitin’.He’d thought it’d been an old wives’ tale, just some dumb rhyme made up to keep an omega’s relationship monogamous. Turned out it was the God’s truth, and Daryl couldn’t get enough dick to quit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because it seemed others enjoyed _No Time for Luxury_ and wanted to see a continuation, and also because I was horny and wanted to write Shane pounding a pregnant Daryl Dixon doggy style.
> 
> Unbeta'd

            He’s known his brother and daddy had warned him about it years before he’d ever presented—their lectures on heat cycles forever ingrained in his memory.

 _Once you get a fixin’ you can’t go-a quitin’_.

            He’d thought it’d been an old wives’ tale, just some dumb rhyme made up to keep an omega’s relationship monogamous. Turned out it was the God’s truth, and Daryl couldn’t get enough dick to quit.

            “Fuck, I knew you’d look perfect like this,” Shane panted as he pushed himself deeper into the omega.

            “Nnmmff,” Daryl groaned, further arching his back to accommodate for a more comfortable position.

            They’d gone on a quick run for supplies, but wouldn’t you know, Daryl got a craving. He had an itch up his ass that he needed satisfied pronto, so he’d parked their truck outside of a rundown shack and practically dragged the alpha in by the dick ‘til they were firmly planted atop some stranger’s bed. In no time flat, Daryl was on his hands and knees, ass in the air and panting like a real bitch in heat while Shane mounted him from behind.

            “Oh, God, can y’ just move?” Daryl whined, teeth biting into his lower lip as he tried to keep himself hushed.

            He’d gotten better with trusting Shane. The alpha had kept his word every time they’d copulated, protecting and caring for Daryl with every heartbeat. It was endearing in a twisted, sexual sort of way.

            “Shh, baby, I got ya,” Shane leaned forward, gentle and soothing as his hand snaked downward to stroke the distended curve of the omega’s belly. His fingers tickled the taut, sensitive flesh, causing Daryl to hiss at the sensation. Shane laughed as he rocked the two of them forward in unison, “Just wanna take a second to appreciate this.”

            “Didn’t pull ya in here t’ talk. How ‘bout you let me appreciate that dick a bit more n’ shut up?”

            Shane laughed before playfully slapping Daryl’s backside, “Jesus, you are a bitch sometimes, y’know?”

            Shane pushed forward on the bed, tilting Daryl’s body at just the right angle to hit the small center of nerves tucked away inside of him. He watched as the omega’s toes curled beneath his ministration.

            Daryl shivered and growled, “Tell me somethin’ I don’t know.”

            The alpha licked a strip of flesh along Daryl’s collar before happily purring, “Mm, I sure cannot wait to see the shit you’re spewing at me when you’re laid up pushin’ those pups out in a few months. Wonder if you’ll have such a sharp tongue on ya then?”

            The mattress springs groaned beneath their weight, and with every thrust the omega’s stomach rubbed into the stained sheets. Daryl was desperate for breath and his head felt dizzy. His legs felt like twigs beneath his weight as he impaled himself further onto Shane’s cock with each passing second. He didn’t have the time or energy to pretend to blush.

            “Maybe I’ll have you whipped by then,” Shane whistled as his thumbnails dug into the meaty flesh of the omega’s hips, “Get us a house so I can keep you barefoot and chained to the bedpost. Give that tight lil’ ass of yours a smack every time you sass me,” he emphasized his fantasy with a loud slap against the rounded globe of Daryl’s cheek, “Make you remember I can be more for ya than just a sperm donor and a popped knot.”

            “Yer sick, Shane,” Daryl’s voice was ragged as he continued to bounce beneath the alpha’s pressure, “Ain’t gonna happen.”

            “Am I, though? I think I’m just bein’ a realist.”

            “Keep tellin’ yerself that.”

            “Oh, I will, Dixon,” Shane’s pace grew fast and frantic as he slurred his words against the shell of Daryl’s ear, “I remind myself every day how you begged me to fill your belly after you told me you wasn’t gonna be my wife. Sure looks that way now, don’t it? Just missin’ that ring…”

            “Ah— Ahh—” Daryl stuttered under the embarrassing truth of it all.

            “Yeah, you gonna be my lil’ bride I bring to bed every night. I’ll be sure to keep you fat and moaning,” Shane fisted a hand into the omega’s hair and yanked his head back, exposing the unmarked length of Daryl’s neck, “Have you an’ our pups callin’ me ‘Daddy’ by this time next year.”

            Daryl’s cock twitched with interest, undeniably turned on by the alpha’s humiliating reverie. The shame burned hot in his belly, tucked away safely inside his womb along with their unborn litter.

            “I’m gonna make that a reality for us, Daryl,” Shane moaned, “God, you’re gonna be thankin’ me, too.”

            With a final thrust, Daryl felt the alpha’s release spread through his core. Shane’s knot bloomed and the pressure was just too much for Daryl to focus on without spilling across the naked expanse of his gravid belly, its excess dripped onto the sheets bellow. White-hot pleasure washed over him as he orgasmed; his vision turned black and his ears rang with deafening silence.

            As Daryl came down from his euphoria, he felt Shane collect him into his arms with delicate motion. The alpha spooned against him, wrapping his arms around Daryl’s girth as his knot remained pleasantly buried inside the omega’s warmth. Shane’s weight and hot breath against his naked back was reassuring, and Daryl found himself wanting to doze. With his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his hidden blade beneath his pillow and an alpha laid beside him, Daryl felt comfortably safe amongst the chaos of the apocalypse. He shut his eyes and let the sound of Shane’s heartbeat carry him away from reality. He murmured.

            “So maybe you ain’t so bad at keepin’ yer word...”


End file.
